


Desire

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Always use a condom...especially in casual encounters!, F/M, Free sex, Fucking in an office setting, Heterosexual Sex, Intense desire, These two are fictional characters...don't try this at home, Very blunt expressions of need, crude language, major feels, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemEren meets Levi for the first time at a coffee shop.  He is standing there scowling at his order since he was given the wrong type of tea.  Eren grabs his cup from him and explains to the barista that she got the man's order wrong.  Once their orders are prepared, Eren asks Levi to join her at a secluded corner of the shop.  </p><p>It is here that she confesses her desire to make love to him and they head for the nearest location which just happens to be his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: DesireFemErenandLevi"
> 
> I read an update of 'Catch me, Sweetheart' and this story came to mind.
> 
> The sex is immediate and intense. 
> 
> Please, use protection if you have a casual sexual encounter! Don't be shy about buying condoms. If you contract an STD, your shyness will be painfully exposed as stupidity.
> 
> Take care:)

The first time I met him, I knew. I just knew I wanted him. He was short and had a scowl on his face. The barista had gaven him a cup of oolong tea when he had clearly asked for orange pekoe. He stood there looking down at his cup and I could see the bitterness etching its way onto his features. 

I boldly took the cup from him saying, “Excuse me, miss, but my friend here ordered orange pekoe tea and you gave him oolong. Please, brew a cup of orange pekoe for him and add a cup of Earl Gray for me. Thanks.”

He looked at me with bewilderment, then I saw a slight smirk grace his lips. “You know your teas,” he said in a soft baritone voice that sent chills racing up and down my spine. 

“I suppose I do,” I quipped, “My name is Eren, by the way.”

“Levi,” he said with a smile. “I'm pleased to meet you, Eren.”

“Oh, the pleasures all mine, I assure you,” I said. His eyes sparkled at my candor then. Fuck, this guy is hot! I could feel every fiber of my being urging me on. Damn, I wanted him between my legs.

A few minutes pass as we wait patiently for our brews. He seems a tiny bit socially awkward so I simply smile as we wait. 

“Here you go,” the barista chimes. “Sorry about the mix up.”

I simply nod at her as she hands us our drinks. “Levi, would you care to join me,” I ask as I turn to head for my secret corner near the windows. 

“Lead the way,” he states as we begin walking towards it. It's strange how comfortably we sit in silence. No need for filler talk. I've never felt so clearly at ease with anyone I just met before, but something about his eyes just tell me he's trustworthy.

We sit in silence for nearly fifteen minutes just enjoying each others company before I say, “I can't think of another way to put this but I'd like to be intimate with you, Levi. Of course, I'm assuming you're single and straight.”

The blue in his eyes sparkles at me again before he asks, “Are you shitting me?”

I smile at that saying, “No. I want to make love to you. Are you straight and single?”

“Very much so,” he chimes as he leans into me. “Do you live far?”

“Yes. What about you? Do you have anywhere close by that we can go?”

“My office is very close and fairly sound proof,” he adds with great candor. I'm wondering how he knows this but, frankly, I don't care.

I finish my tea and say, “Let's do this.”

He looks like he's expecting me to say, 'April Fool's,' or something but he rises to his feet and says, “Right this way.”

We walk the two blocks to his office building. It's a big building, tan brick and tall. When we enter the lobby, the receptionist whose name tag reads 'Sasha' says, “Welcome back, Mr. Ackerman. Did you have a nice lunch?”

“Yes, Sasha. A very nice lunch,” he adds while glancing my way. “Please, hold my calls for the next two hours. I'll be in conference.”

“Very well, sir,” she says while smiling over at me. It's a friendly naïve smile which leads me to believe Levi doesn't hold 'conferences' with women in his office often. Unless he's really working. I smile at that as he leads me towards the elevator. 

Once the doors close, I lean into him saying, “I've never done this before.”

“You're a virgin?”

“No,” I say softly. “I meant, I've never picked up a guy at a coffee shop and had sex with him in his office.”

“Ah. Well, it's a first for me too.”

“How so?”

“I've never had a beautiful woman I've just met ask me to have sex with her,” he says with a smile.

“Beautiful?”

He gazes at me, then leans in and whispers in my ear, “Yes,” as his hot breath tickles my skin. I can feel my heart beating faster as the closeness of him causes me to heat up. His scent is so intoxicating! I want very much to take him right here and now. I pull away far enough to look into his eyes. They are smoldering and I know he's thinking the same thing. 

“I want you,” I say in all but a whisper and he reaches a hand out to touch my face. He runs a thumb over my trembling lip saying, “I want to make you scream my name.”

I smirk at that wondering for a moment if he's up to the challenge. Then he moves in closer and our lips touch. It's brief and its soft. Fuck, I'm panting already! The elevator chimes as we reach his floor. There's another secretary...his private one, I assume, sitting with a serious look on his face.

The man chimes, “Welcome back, Mr. Ackerman.” He glances my way and asks, “Is this the interview?”

“Marco, hold my calls and reschedule any appoints I might have during the next two hours.”

“Absolutely, sir,” Marco states a moment later. Since Levi's already given this command to the woman named Sasha, I realize he must have a private line that even by passes her station and goes directly to Marco. I start to wonder how important this man is.

“This way,” he says pulling me out of my thoughts. 

When we enter his office, it is huge! The skyline is beautiful and I know that sofa is Italian leather. Now, I really wonder just whom I'm about to bed. He smiles at my wonderment as he locks the door. It's I that makes the next move. I pull on his tie, working the knot loose as I lean in to kiss him again. He runs a hand over my shoulder, feeling the texture of my skin. I begin unbuttoning his shirt and the moment I see that eight pack, I nearly drool!

“I want you,” I say again.

He smirks saying, “I can tell.”

A moment more and I'm leading him towards his sofa. It's soft and comfortable and very large considering. I manage to get his jacket and tie off before pushing him down onto the couch. I slip my sundress off over my head and toss it aside. When he sees my breast for the first time, he sighs.

The word 'beautiful' passes his lips again. I tug at his belt as he runs his hands over my heated skin. He slips a hand beneath my panties, grabbing for my ass as I say, “Lift your hips.” He does so and I slip his pants off. His dick bounces up to greet me since he's clearly aroused. Oh, god...he's built like a short Adonis! I quickly pull my underwear off and straddle him, shoving that pretty cock in deeply between my thighs. 

That first rush is glorious! So hard, so right. I begin to work my hips over him, shoving him inside of me with great wanton lust. Fuck, he feels so good, so wonderfully perfect! 

Once I establish the perfect rhythm, I gaze down at him, watching his face. The smirk is gone. Instead, his eyes are closes, his lips are parted, as he lays open beneath me. There is no pain, no bitterness. It's pure bliss for the both of us. His hips shoot up, forcing that cock in deeper and I moan. He groans then looks up at me saying, “So good. So fucking perfect!”

I smile at him knowing that I was right about him. He grabs hold of my hips as he forces his way inside again. Oh, god...he feels so good!

We begins to work up a sweat between us as he moans, “Eren, fuck me.”

I continuing working my way over his hot body. 'Working' is such a odd term. It's physical, yes, but not a chore. I love fucking Levi! His body is perfectly tuned to my own. Damn, there is nothing better than this!

We take our time working our way over each other. I purposely kiss his neck, licking at his salty skin. Oh, I hear him moan. He's truly enjoying this. Soon he cums deep inside of me. A moment more and I begin languishing soft kisses over his neck, chest, and abs. When I get to the little triangle of black curly hair on his navel, he stops me. I look up into his face as he pants, “I'm too sensitive. I need a moment.”

I nod and kiss my way back up over his abs again to his chest. I teasingly pluck one of his nipples and he hisses. 

I smile up at him and he says, “Tease.” I moment more and he says, “Let me finish you off.” 

I say, “No need. I already peaked.”

He looks stunned like he didn't expect that. He blushes for the first time saying, “Okay.” I know he was so into it that he didn't even notice. 

I smile again saying, “It's okay, Levi. You were preoccupied at the time.” He chuckles at that. I lay myself down across his chest. I run my hands over his rippling muscles saying, “Damn, you're built!”

“It's part of my job,” he says softly as he runs his fingers over my back. 

“What is your job, if you don't mind my asking,” I ask finally.

“Protecting high profile clients,” he states. “I need to stay fit to do my job well.”

He calls this 'fit'? He's not just fit. He's perfect! 

We continue to kiss and touch one another as we lay comfortably together. I look up into those soulful eyes and I can't help but want to stay right where I am for all eternity.

Finally he asks, “Why me?”

“What?”

“Out of all the men in the cafe', why did you choose me?”

“I didn't even notice any other men in the cafe',” I add. “All I saw was you.”

His eyes flare up again at that as he cups my cheek with his hand. “Eren, is it possible for a person to fall in love at first sight?”

I wiggle out of his hand in order to kiss his sternum. I move slowly over his abs as I say, “Yes.”

He lifts my chin again to look into his stern gaze. “Eren, will you stay with me?”

“For how long,” I ask figuring he wants a 'round two'.

“Eren, I want you. I don't know for how long but I don't think that matters. Will you stay with me?”

I look into his face and see the soft look. “Are you meaning like a girlfriend?”

“Yes but more,” he states. “You are perfect,” he tells me. “I want you for more than just a few moments. Stay with me and I will do whatever I can to make you happy.”

“You don't have to 'make me happy', Levi. I already am,” I say as kiss his skin then place my ear over his heart. 

Can two people fall 'in love' at first sight? Yes, if they were meant to be together from the start.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi and Eren have been dating for two weeks and Levi has to leave on an important mission. He expresses how he feels about her and she reciprocates.
> 
> No smut but Major FEELS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update before things go south for our unsuspecting Cinnamon Rolls.

Chapter 2: Separation

It's only been two weeks since I first met Eren Jaeger at the coffee shop. Two weeks, and we have become inseparable. I've never felt this way about anyone...ever.

It's exhilarating and weird all at the same time. I can't get enough of that messy haired, extremely hot young thing. And it's so much more than a mere physical attraction. She's like the perfect partner. The perfect yin to my yang. God, I think I'm in love! She's so stimulating, so full of life... 

Levi smiles as he catches a glimpse of that messy haired brunette with the amazing eyes heading his way. “Hey, Levi,” she says cheerfully as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss which was meant to be a quick acknowledgment of their meeting soon turns passionate as Levi embraces her more fully. 

“God, I've missed you,” he says once their lips part. 

Eren laughs at that saying, “I just saw you less than twenty-three hours ago.

“It doesn't matter. Every minute that we're apart is like an eternity,” he states.

She smiles at his romantic side as it oozes forth. “I wouldn't have taken you for a poetic,” she adds softly. “But there are so many things about you that surprise me.”

“Eren, I have an important mission in a couple of days. You won't be able to contact me since it's dangerous and I need to concentrate fully on my work. Will you be okay with that?”

She holds him a bit tighter asking, “How dangerous?”

“My job is protecting people, remember? Sometimes that means going places that aren't all that friendly to outsiders. You'll wait for me, won't you?”

“How long will you be gone,” Eren asks with a note of concern in her voice.

“Two or three days.”

“Levi,” she says with a look on her face that is comical, “you'll only be gone two or three days and you're worried I won't wait for you? Seriously? I'm not that fickle.”

“I know but I don't like leaving you alone. Not now that we've finally found one another,” he adds as he cups her cheek. “I can barely pull myself away from you. Eren, will you marry me?”

“What?”

“I want you to be my wife. Forever and always. I don't want you to ever be alone but my job forces us apart. Eren, I love you so much that it's extremely hard to be away from you. You're like some wonderful drug that I just can't get enough of. Honestly, I've never felt this sappy about anyone before. I love you!” Levi adds while ripping his heart out of his chest for all the world to see (only metaphorically, of course).

“I thought I was the only one that felt this strongly,” she admits. “I love you so much, Levi. That's why you don't need to worry about me waiting for you. I've waited a lifetime just to find you. I think I can managed another couple of days,” Eren adds.

Levi looks into those tiny oceans and sighs. Yes, she'll wait for him without hesitation...without regret. He loves her even more for it. 

“Let me take you out to a nice dinner tonight. I want you to have a good memory...”

“Levi, all my memories of you are good ones,” Eren quips. “I'm actually looking forward to our first real fight,” she says with a slight blush. “It should be a doozy.”

Levi pulls back looking into her open face. He wonders what the heck they'd ever fight about. He's certain if she cares enough about something to argue the point that he'll automatically give in to her demands. She caresses his cheek with her hand. 

“Oh, and I love how you describe your feelings of intense undying love for me as 'sappy',” she adds sarcastically. 

He smirks at that. Yep, he's never felt this foolish with anyone else just his Eren. Just the love of his life and it makes him feel euphoric!


End file.
